


Break In

by growlguk



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, ReleaseTheCrackin, Will Knows, but that's okay because, i'm a bit late, of some reason, there are dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlguk/pseuds/growlguk
Summary: Will has a crazy plan and Hannibal questions his sanity...again.





	Break In

**Author's Note:**

> this is so weird
> 
> thx fr reading dudes

"Are you sure this is really a good idea?" Hannibal questioned as the younger man touched the gate.

"Yeah, I do. You eat people, this is very mild compared to that." Will put his free hand on his hip. 

Hannibal huffed. "Touché."

Will grinned in triumph. He grabbed his cell, turning on the flashlight to see in the dark of the night. He handed the phone to Hannibal and found a place to put his hands and pulled himself up. His hands felt cold. Probably because it was winter in Virginia and he was touching a metal fence. 

He reached the top of the fence and then hopped to the other side. He looked at Hannibal through the metal and smirked. "Come on, Hanni, it'll be fun. Trust me."

Hannibal groaned. He handed Will his phone through the fence and climbed over. He landed on the ground and Will gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good boy!"

Hannibal was about to strangle Will. Sure, he loved him and all, but Will had the tendency to get himself into stupid situations if it came to something he liked. And oh, did he like this.

"Hanni, pick the lock? Please?" He tilted his head and teased Hannibal with his striking eyes. It was dark, but his eyes were so beautiful that it could easily get Hannibal going even when he couldn't see them.

Hannibal put a smile on his face and sarcastically said "Yes, honey!"

He reached into his pocket and got out the kit that he was asked to bring. He put the two picks into the lock and fidgeted around until he heard a click. He turned the knob and moved out of the way. "Lead the way."

Will put his hand on Hannibal's cheek, which gave him a warm feeling. "Thank you, Hanni!" 

Will looked around the room, and started for the desk in the front. Hannibal looked near the inside of the door, and found some lightswitches. He flicked one and the light nearest the desk turned on. Will scratched his scruff. He was going to get in, no matter what.

He walked behind the desk and found a small button. He took a risk and pressed it. He heard a click near a door, and a distant bark.

Will turned his head rapidly. He was almost jumping with joy, "We're in!"

Hannibal stood with his mouth wide. He didn't think this was actually going to work! Where were the cops? Why wasn't there an alarm? Does Virginia have security?

Will ran to the door and opened it. Barks upon barks flooded into the room behind him, and he shouted, "Yes, babies! Daddy's here!"

Hannibal walked up behind his boyfriend and sighed. "So. How will you do it?"

Will turned on his heels to look at Hannibal, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You'll see."

Hannibal was strangly turned on. He felt ashamed. Why was he turned on by a man who broke into a pound to take all of the dogs home? 

Will went from cage to cage opening their gates. Happy barks and growls came from behind him, and he became more and more excited with every dog freed.

Hannibal stayed near the door and observed. The eventual dog would come bounding over to sniff him and hope for a pat on the head, but he would just stand and look away. He had to keep his rep up, even with these dogs.

Once all the dogs were freed, Will skipped over to the older man. "Have the gate open, and be ready to run for it."

Hannibal blinked. This was his plan? Steal a bunch of dogs then run? He had to admit, he liked how daring he was, but he didn't think that this was the best plan. But he obliged and walked out of the building, opening the gate as wide as it could go.

He stood waiting for the pack to shoot out of the door, but it took a few minutes for them to show up. Will pushed through all of the dogs and nodded to Hannibal. He nodded back, Will opened the doors, and all Hell broke loose. Clicking of claws on the cement and joyful barks filled the night air, and the breath of all of them were seen in the wintery sky.

Will and Hannibal ran side by side in the front of the pack, leading them all to Wolf Trap. They all panted, but they were all happy.

"So," Will said between noisy breaths, "Worth it?"

Hannibal watched as Will ran with so much happiness in his heart that he could burst. He smiled. "Yeah, it was. I am immensely worried about all of these dogs, though. You have a decently small house. Where will they all go?"

Will smiled at Hannibal's question. "You'll keep some, of course! I'll be over at your house frequently. I mean, that's where we spend most of our time together, anyway. We'll just have a bit more company."

Hannibal's eyes opened wide. He looked up at the glittering stars in the sky and watched his breath fill the air. "I hate you, Will Graham."

"I hate you more, Hanni," Will smiled. "Hey, now we'll get a lot more time together."

"You drive a hard bargain, William."

"Do I, Dr. Lecter?"

"You do. But I say that I do agree with you on this one, sir."

"You do?" Will smirked in Hannibal's direction. 

"Of course," Hannibal pursed his lips. "I do love spending quality time with my favorite patient."

**Author's Note:**

> i literally came up with this at 9pm on the last day of #releasethecrackin but i did it anyway hahahahahaha
> 
> any grammar mistakes i take responsibility for
> 
> i was so tired when i wrote this


End file.
